


Orgy of revenge

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ketchup as lube, Multi, Orgy, Pokemon Orgy, Revenge Sex, Wet & Messy, non-human sex, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: The Pokemon get back at their trainers for having constant underage sex and being gross.





	Orgy of revenge

"I'm sicka the humans always doin' nasty things and walkin' in on it!" Meowth said to Ash, Misty, Jessie, Brock, and James's Pokemon. All of them except Togepi because he's a baby and he doesn't need to know about that shit. "It's time for REVENGE!"

"Pika Pika!" said Pikachu.

"Vullll!" said Vulpix in agreement. Basically all the Pokemon agreed and said it was time to have their own dirty fun so they jumped in a big pile and started fucking each other senseless in a big orgy. Like they used their moves in sexy ways and their appendages and got the sleeping bags all sloppy with come and stuff. Even the rock types or the ones that wouldn't have actual semen. And ketchup as lube. It was epic.

Then the humans came back and found them fucking and the campsites a mess and they all ran away screaming and the Pokemon fucked some more.


End file.
